


Never Wanted a Psychiatrist

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham never wanted a psychiatrist, only he finds more than one haunting his head, whom he cannot ignore or turn away from.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Never Wanted a Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those surreal Will Graham head-space moments where time and space blur. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

I should be able to hide in my own head. I should have some privacy in here. Only their voices won’t leave me alone. 

“Will?” Alana cocks her head, trying to be so gentle, so patient, not hiding her concern about how I’m changing, what I’m becoming. 

“Will?” Frederick sounds almost innocent in his desperation, stripped of his arrogance, not wanting to need me, yet needing me in spite of himself. 

“Will.” Hannibal laces my name with an intimacy I cannot deny, no matter what he’s done.

“No. Stop.” I turn away from them, psychiatrists full of insight, hungry for what’s inside me. “I won’t play your game. I won’t.”

I clap my hands over my head, curling inside myself. If I’m small, maybe they won’t see me. Maybe they won’t get to me. 

I never wanted a psychiatrist. When did more than one become my responsibility? Why do they turn to me, wanting or needing something only I can give? I have so little. I don’t want to share it. I’d much rather withdraw within my own mind. 

Only they keep calling me back and I can’t ignore them. I just can’t.


End file.
